Documentary
by RussianKohai
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya run into each other on the street. A Oneshot for Shizaya


Shizuo walked down the silently down the street, a lit cigarette in his mouth. Lately he had seen head nor tail of Izaya and that made his suspicious. What was the flea up to that was keeping him so quiet? He didn't seem to notice either of the dark figures behind him. One walked casually on the sidewalk with a camera in hand, the other sneaked around the shadows with ease.

"VWAHAHAYE!"

The shriek filled the air, stopping Shizuo in his tracks.

**That's Izaya's mating call, go get him Shizu-chan!**

"Shizu-chan," Izaya's voice called shortly after his shriek.

**Let's wait for the vending machines.**

"Flea," Shizuo growled to himself as he turned on his heel and glared at Izaya's dark figure.

**That signals Izaya's mate is ready.**

"Shizu-chan~," Izaya called again as if teasing the taller blonde

Shizuo growled to himself as he strode over to the nearest vending machine, his glare never leaving Izaya. A smirk spread across Izaya's face as he watched in amusement. Slowly, a dark grin spread across Shizuo's face while he reach for the mechanical device.

"I-za-yaaaaa-kuuuuuun~," Shizuo sang out bitterly, hoisting the vending machine into the air.

Izaya giggled and darted away, seeming to want to start up a chase once more.

**His body is ready!**

Shizuo threw the vending machine before running after his precious flea. The figure of the sidewalk chased after them, recording the two on her camera.

**The mate is going in for the kill.**

Izaya laughed and came to a stop, forcing both Shizuo and the figure to cease their running. A girlish giggle escaped the smaller male's lips as he approached Shizuo with a cat-like grin.

"Shizu-chan~," he teased as he stood on his tip toes and gave the taller bottle blonde a quick kiss.

Once again, Izaya darted away. Occasionally, he looked back to see Shizuo's lightly surprised expression.

**And now Izaya must run from his mate, making it tougher for him as usual. The use of Shizu-chan provokes the mate into the chase.**

Shizuo stood still in surprise for a moment before resuming his running. The figure moved easily through the shadows after the two and recorded curiously.

"Izaaaaaayaaaaaaa!" Shizuo shouted as he chased after the ravenette.

**The mate releases a war cry of the other's name in signal that he is ready. And the chase begins. Whoever catches who is on top that night.**

Izaya merely laughed and continued running. He got a rather lot of enjoyment from the cat and mouse games with Shizuo (not that he would ever tell). Slowly, Shizuo gained on Izaya. Closer and closer he came to the annoying flea.

**Oh, and it looks as though the mate will top once again as usual!**

The small ravenette turned around and tossed his knife, scraping Shizuo's cheek.

**The wild Izaya seems to be challenging his mate, showing that he is not quite ready. The chase will continue for a bit longer until the wild Izaya is ready.**

Shizuo growled and ripped a street sign out of the ground. Without pause, he threw the sign at Izaya. A visible vein popped itself on the blonde's forehead in frustration as Izaya merely grinned.

**Oh, and it looks as if the mate is not pleased by this. His body is ready now unlike Izaya's.**

"Is that all you have, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya mocked with a laugh as he dodged the attack.

**Once again, Izaya tries to provoke his mate. What will the mate do now?**

"I'll get you!" Shizuo roared.

Quickly, Shizuo gained on Izaya and grabbed his coat before whipping him back around so that they were face to face.

**Oh, and it seems as if the mate has caught Izaya.**

Izaya's eyes widened as he looked up at Shizuo, pulling out his knife and reaching out. The knife slid delicately forward to cut Shizuo's cheek.

**Izaya's body still is not ready! He has to get prepared first!**

Shizuo cringed a bit at the cut. Grabbing the front of Izaya's shirt, he leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together. A glare pierced holes into Izaya's eyes as the two males stood still.

**It seems as though the ritual is starting.**

"Did you like the kiss, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with his smirk widening madly.

**Izaya seems to be offering something his mate desires. Will the mate fall for it? Is it a trick? Let's watch!**

Shizuo kept his glare on Izaya.

"What do you think, flea?" He growled in a low voice.

"Mm, I think you did~," Izaya chuckled with a wide grin splitting his face in two. "Would you like another, my precious monster?"

The smaller male leaned forward slightly to Shizuo.

**The mate appears to be taking the bait. Izaya is using names to try to provoke his mate further.** **Things will get kinky tonight folks.**

The figure stood in the shadows still, watching a Shizuo mashed his face against Izaya's in a rough kiss.

**And the ritual continues! It seems as though the mate is taking dominance tonight.**

Izaya's eyes widened a bit before he quickly regained his composure. Slowly, his arms wrapped themselves around Shizuo's shoulders and the ravenette kissed back passionately.

**Or perhaps the wild Izaya will fight back, aaaaand no he's not. He is giving in. Damn it man fight! Don't succumb!**

Both males seemed to be in their own world as Izaya slid his leg up and gently ground his knee against Shizuo's leg.

**It seems as though Izaya is more eager to make this ritual go faster. How will the mate react to this?**

A soft groan escaped Shizuo's lips as he reached down and groped Izaya's rear. The figure in the shadows shifted a bit, becoming a bit uncomfortable with what she was witnessing.

**The mate is pleased and rewards Izaya. The mate has groaned in signal for Izaya to continue. And so, the ritual slowly goes on.**

A soft gasp left Izaya's throat as he raised his knee higher and bit Shizuo's lip. An audible moan came from Shizuo as he parted his lips eagerly, the figure shifting again.

**Izaya rewards his mate back, both are quite happy with each other currently. It seems as though Izaya has taken the lead this time. How long will the mate allow this?**

Izaya slid his tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth, pushing himself closer to his partner while the two played with each other's tongues. Things slowly seemed to become more and more heated between the two as they progressed.

**Izaya seems to be taking great pleasure in the ritual so far, most likely because he is now leading it.**

Shizuo pushed back against Izaya's tongue, winning their battle for dominance almost immediately.

**It's hard to tell who is dominating who right now, but both seem to be enjoying it. The ritual is nearly halfway through.**

Izaya slid one hand off Shizuo's shoulder to slide it along his inner thigh, a smirk on the ravenette's face once more. A shudder slid down Shizuo's back before Izaya kissed him once more with much need.

**It seems as though Izaya is trying to provoke his mate. Again. How will this end?**

Shizuo kissed Izaya back roughly, grinding into the smaller male. The figure quickly turned off her camera and scurried down the street away from the two. Never, did Rin want to see that again. A chuckle left Izaya's lips as he looked over after the small girl.

"I think we finally managed to chase her away," he mused to himself.

Shizuo rolled his eye as he stood and flung Izaya over his shoulder, quickly walking to the nearest hotel.


End file.
